underground_erniefandomcom-20200213-history
Cover Story
'''Cover Story '''is the tenth episode of Underground Ernie. It originally aired on CBeebies on June 16 2006. Plot Jubilee excitedly tells the other trains one morning about International Underground being the main feature in the next issue of Tunnel Times. All the trains are excited, while the twins wonder which train will be on the front cover. In the control room, Ernie tells Mr Rails and Millie that Tunnel Times have asked him to take the photos for the magazine. Mr Rails wants to have his photo taken, when Millie notices that Sydney's arriving at International Underground. When Sydney arrives at the station, Jubilee and the twins are there. Sydney tells them only the coolest looking trains get to be the cover feature on Tunnel Times. Ernie greets Sydney, and asks if she wants to have her photo taken. Sydney rejects, heading off to Sea Shell Bay to relax. Jubilee doesn't want one either, saying he isn't looking cool enough. Hammersmith and City aren't looking cool enough either, apparently. Jubilee leaves to pick up more passengers, while Hammersmith and City fear that Jubilee will try and out-cool them both. The twins then ask Mr Rails for some help. Sydney and Circle go to Sea Shell Bay together, with Sydney saying a cool-looking female train would be a good idea for the Tunnel Times cover. Circle doesn't want to look cool, she's all about the natural look, but Sydney tells her a little bit of make-up wouldn't go to waste. Bakerloo meets Victoria, and tells her he finds something a bit suspicious about Ernie's photography - there's a "Trains For Sale" section in Tunnel Times, and Bakerloo thinks Ernie wants to sell them off! Victoria is shocked, and she and Bakerloo make the effort to avoid being in any photographs at all costs. Hammersmith and City drive down the line wearing new sunglasses, courtesy of Mr Rails. They look cool, but can't see where they're going. At the school, Ernie's trying to take some more photos when the twins race in, nearly crashing into Ernie 1. Ernie tells the twins off, who apologise for just trying to look cool. Ernie tells them there's nothing cool about being unsafe, and the twins are sad that they won't get to appear on the front cover. Ernie finds Circle, who's wearing a hat with flowers and a bridal veil on it. Circle asks Ernie to take her picture, but he doesn't. He needs everyday photographs - and Circle can't wear flowers everyday! After attempting to take pictures of Victoria and Bakerloo who run away, and having to reject Jubilee's pictures he made on the computer, Ernie gives up and goes to see Sydney, while Mr Rails is still waiting to have his photo taken. At Sea Shell Bay, Ernie tells Sydney about the problematic day he's had. When he wants to take a picture of the trains, they either run away or they're trying to be cool. Sydney realises her mistake, and tells Ernie that she mistakenly planted the idea of being cool into the other trains' heads, and offers Ernie to take a photo of her for the magazine. Before Ernie can do so, however, Millie radios him, saying he needs to go back to the control room - Tunnel Times have changed their mind about what they want on the cover. After wishing Sydney a safe journey back to Australia, Ernie returns to the control room, fearing the worst. At the sheds that night, the trains are sad about not having their photo taken, while Bakerloo is happy he's not being sold. Ernie then arrives to show the trains the new issue of Tunnel Times. None of the trains have made the cover - instead Ernie and Mr Rails are! Circle says that Ernie looks really cool on the cover, and while all the trains have learned that the coolest thing is being yourself, Bakerloo is happy that nobody's being sold and Mr Rails is ecstatic to appear on the cover after all. Characters * Ernie * Millie * Mr Rails * Jubilee * Sydney * Hammersmith and City * Circle * Bakerloo * Victoria * Dr Hart * Granny (cameo) Trivia * This episode marks the first mention of Tunnel Times. Goofs * When he's in the shed, Jubilee's carriage is nowhere to be seen. Gallery CoverStoryTitleCard.png|Title card CoverStoryPromo.JPG|Promotional image CoverStory (1).png CoverStory (2).png CoverStory (3).png CoverStory (4).png CoverStory (5).png CoverStory (6).png CoverStory (7).png|"Photographs, eh? That sounds suspicious..." CoverStory (8).png CoverStory (9).png|"Excuse me, but what is Tunnel Times?" CoverStory (10).png|"It's ONLY the number 1 train magazine in the world!" CoverStory (11).png CoverStory (12).png CoverStory (13).png CoverStory (14).png CoverStory (15).png CoverStory (16).png|"They want photos of everyday life on the Underground!" CoverStory (17).png|"I'm here everyday!" CoverStory (18).png|"They want a train for the front cover" CoverStory (19).png|"Oh, just my luck..." CoverStory (20).png CoverStory (21).png CoverStory (22).png CoverStory (23).png CoverStory (24).png CoverStory (25).png CoverStory (26).png CoverStory (27).png CoverStory (28).png CoverStory (29).png CoverStory (30).png CoverStory (31).png CoverStory (32).png|"You could always start with me!" CoverStory (33).png CoverStory (34).png CoverStory (35).png CoverStory (36).png CoverStory (37).png CoverStory (38).png CoverStory (39).png|"To be honest, only the coolest trains get to be on the cover of Tunnel Times!" CoverStory (40).png CoverStory (42).png CoverStory (43).png CoverStory (44).png CoverStory (45).png CoverStory (46).png|"Right then, who's for a photo?" CoverStory (47).png|"Oooh! I am!" CoverStory (48).png|"Me, me, me!" CoverStory (49).png|"I am! I am!" CoverStory (50).png CoverStory (51).png CoverStory (52).png|"Ta-da!" CoverStory (53).png CoverStory (54).png CoverStory (55).png CoverStory (56).png|"Time for some everyday photos of stations." CoverStory (57).png|"I work at a station too!" CoverStory (58).png CoverStory (59).png CoverStory (60).png|"Jubilee's gonna try and out-cool us. I can tell!" CoverStory (61).png|"That's what he thinks - oh, Mr Rails?!" CoverStory (62).png CoverStory (63).png|"Me? I'm not cool!" "Sure you are!" CoverStory (64).png|"Mm, but maybe a bit of make-up wouldn't go amiss?" CoverStory (65).png|"Oh, I'm into the natural look, Sydney! But maybe I can find something pretty to wear..." CoverStory (66).png|"You go girl!" CoverStory (67).png CoverStory (68).png|"There's something very suspicious about these photographs." CoverStory (69).png|"The Tunnel Times has a trains for sale section! I suspect we're going to be sold!" CoverStory (70).png|"NO!" CoverStory (71).png|"We must avoid having our pictures taken at all costs!" CoverStory (72).png|"But I had my tiara polished especially!" CoverStory (73).png|"How cool are we, Hammersmith?!" CoverStory (74).png|"Er, very. But it's a bit dark with these sunglasses on. Are you sure you can see where you're going, City?" CoverStory (75).png|"Ah yes! Trust me, it's all cool!" CoverStory (76).png CoverStory (77).png CoverStory (78).png|"What the..." CoverStory (79).png|"STOP!" CoverStory (80).png CoverStory (81).png CoverStory (82).png|"Why are you wearing those ridiculous sunglasses? You obviously can't see where you're going." CoverStory (83).png|"We just wanted to look cool!" CoverStory (84).png|"There's nothing cool about being unsafe!" CoverStory (85).png|"Yes, Ernie." CoverStory (86).png|"Sorry, Ernie." CoverStory (87).png|"Ernie to Mr Rails?" "Am I needed for the photo, Ernie?!" CoverStory (88).png|"No, please report to the school station to remove some sunglasses from Hammersmith and City." CoverStory (89).png|"Now we'll never be on the front cover!" CoverStory (90).png CoverStory (91).png CoverStory (92).png|"I'm a cover girl!" CoverStory (93).png|"Not like that, you're not. I'm supposed to be taking everyday photos!" CoverStory (94).png|"But I can wear flowers everyday!" CoverStory (95).png CoverStory (96).png CoverStory (97).png CoverStory (98).png CoverStory (99).png|"I know what you want to do, and I'm not going to make it easy for you!" CoverStory (100).png|"Oh no, not me!" CoverStory (101).png|"But I only wanted to take a photo!" CoverStory (102).png|"How are your patients, Dr Hart?" CoverStory (103).png|"All very well, considering they're ill, Victoria." CoverStory (104).png CoverStory (105).png CoverStory (106).png|"Leave me alone!" CoverStory (107).png|"What did I do?" CoverStory (108).png CoverStory (109).png CoverStory (110).png|"Sounds like they need a good check up." CoverStory (111).png CoverStory (112).png CoverStory (113).png CoverStory (114).png CoverStory (115).png|"Ernie, I've already got a photo for you to use! It's in my first carriage." CoverStory (116).png CoverStory (117).png|"Ah, thank you." CoverStory (118).png|"Should be interesting..." CoverStory (119).png|"I made it on my computer, and I think you'll agree it's just what you're looking for!" CoverStory (120).png CoverStory (121).png|"Erm..." CoverStory (122).png CoverStory (123).png CoverStory (124).png CoverStory (125).png CoverStory (126).png|"Ernie... How do you want me?" CoverStory (127).png CoverStory (128).png CoverStory (129).png CoverStory (130).png CoverStory (131).png CoverStory (132).png CoverStory (133).png CoverStory (134).png CoverStory (135).png CoverStory (136).png CoverStory (137).png CoverStory (138).png CoverStory (139).png CoverStory (140).png CoverStory (141).png CoverStory (142).png CoverStory (143).png CoverStory (144).png CoverStory (145).png CoverStory (146).png CoverStory (147).png CoverStory (148).png|"Victoria and I totally avoided having our photo taken!" CoverStory (149).png|"Ernie wouldn't even take mine!" CoverStory (150).png|"Or ours." CoverStory (151).png CoverStory (152).png|"Evening everyone! Look what I've got!" CoverStory (153).png|"Who's on the cover, Ernie? I bet it's me!" CoverStory (154).png|"Well, actually, it's me!" CoverStory (155).png CoverStory (156).png|"Oooh!" CoverStory (157).png CoverStory (158).png CoverStory (159).png CoverStory (160).png|"So we trains are not for sale then?" "For sale?! Of course not! Wherever did you get that idea from?" CoverStory (161).png|"Oh! It was just a silly rumour, Ernie! I didn't take any notice of it myself!" CoverStory (162).png|"Ugh..." CoverStory (163).png|"Well, I think you look really cool, Ernie!" CoverStory (164).png|"Yeah, how do you do it?" CoverStory (165).png|"Oh, I don't know..." CoverStory (166).png|"I do! Ernie was just being himself, and that's the coolest thing of all!" CoverStory (167).png|"Quite right, Circle!" CoverStory (168).png Merchandise Gallery CoverStoryBook.JPG|Sticker book Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 episodes